The Seven Deadly Sins: Volume 2 Defiant Conscience
by Colin Siridean
Summary: The past cannot be forgotten. Gumball and his friends must learn about their mysterious power after gaining back from God due to Envy's assault, one of the seven deadly sins as well uncovering the truth of the past. Elsewhere, a boy is brought into an academy to learn about his "gift". However, something is coming back to seek revenge on Gumball.
1. The Gifted Part One

I was sleeping with two friends of mine; we were camping in the woods. The sound of insects was harmonizing a calm, natural symphony. It was relaxing as the camp fire distinguished, left nothing to burn other than ashes. It wasn't wild animals we fear of, but some untold tale of a beast that rumored for centuries. It was just a myth for everyone but not for us. The reason of this camp was because of that. We wanted to prove if it was a myth or not. One of my friend, Jordan was taking a role of night guard with a faintly torchlight. We do a shift every two hours.

Until my shift, I felt like it was the worst. Wait, No. Not worst but really terrible and horrifying. I saw shadow running in the woods, as I flashed the torchlight, it already disappeared from one location to another. I could felt adrenaline pressured into my blood as my heart pulsate rapidly. My other friends were sleeping. I went to woke them. "Guys! Wake up, there's something in the woods!" I shouted to them silently, shaking them up.

"What?" Dean said, giving me a gloomy look. "It's probably just a squirrel—"

A snapping sound broke us. "I think we should check it out…" Jordan suggested. We nodded. We stood at the center of the camp fire ashes, guarding ourselves in all direction.

The sounds came closer and closer, slowly, its face revealed under the moonlight. Two pair of eyes from the left and the right and an eye located at the center. We started running. Our thoughts of proving the myth was real had turned totally wrong as it started towards us. It was fast, the only thing we could think of was getting out of this forest alive.

Unfortunately, Dean got caught by a root, causing him to fall. Jordan continued to run but I stopped, it was too close to me and I have to choose to leave Dean behind, only to be mauled dead by the monster. It was heartbreaking to abandon a friend. I advanced, catching up to Jordan as we heard a loud screaming by Dean. I'm trying to hold myself up as the scream scattering inside my mind, the pain carved in my mind.

After a long run, we thought we were safe but no, we're lost. It paced at us. Regardless, we continued to run, suddenly I dropped into a hole. It wasn't deep nor wide, but enough space for me to fit in. The beast ran above the hole, and continued on Jordan. I was so relief that I didn't get caught. But Jordan, may he rest in a better world.

I stayed in the hole until morning before coming out. Bearing the screaming, the pain scarred in my mind and the dead of my friends; I walked back home, unwanted to tell anyone about it if they ask about it. "Titan…I thought it was just a myth but I was wrong…sorry guys…sorry for dragging you two into this mass..." I cried inside my heart, feeling guilty and sorry.


	2. The Gifted Part Two

I wake up from my bed and get into sitting position, as the sunlight razes across my eye. I glance at the alarm clock beside me, 9:00 AM. I had stopped going to school because of what had happened three days ago. Their pain lacerating inside my mind, they scream, no; my friends' scream to be exact. I couldn't concentrate in school yesterday, as I felt dozen of eyes glaring at me and the lament of my friends. I was hoping the horror would end yesterday, but it didn't. Considering of seeing a psychiatrist, maybe tomorrow if my case worsens.

I changed into my casual attire, red tee shirt with a pair of shorts after taking a morning warmth bath. And of course, also brushed my teeth. I walk to the living room and turn on the TV. Switching from channel to channel; bored. I switch the TV off and walked to the window beside it. HELP! NO!

The voice… it hurts me. I stood in petrify, looking at the reflection of my face. Then something cuts me off. It was the doorbell. I wonder who walked to my door. Probably staffs from the school? Maybe no, not in the morning. I walk to the door and turned the knob, it springs back as a person stood in front of me.

"Hello," he smiled. He wears a uniform with a Pegasus logo on the left breast. He's definitely not from my school.

"Did you hear someone screaming in your thoughts before?" he asked. Why would he ask this sort of question? I nod without hesitation.

"When?"

"Just now…"

"The reason you heard it is because you are gifted," he says. "Either you can foresight or do something similar."

"It was the pain I'm experiencing each time this whatcha' called thing happens to my brain." My voice rose slightly, knowing how frustrated I am right now.

"If you come with me to my Academy, I'm sure we will figure out how to help you control it."

"By how exactly."

"We still don't know what you're capable of. We will have to analyze your body to ensure what's your gift," he said, looking deeply into my eyes. I just stay silent and didn't know what to reply. Should I go with him?

"Never mind. I give you two choices, one is to stay here and live your nightmare, second; if you're ready, press this button. We will come immediately to fetch you to the Academy," He takes out a remote from his pocket. It was small and with only a button built into it. "Goodbye and do not hesitate," he finishes and walk away from my house. He followed down the street as I stare at the button for a moment.

When I looked back, my eyes are trying to find him, but he had already gone away. I slam the door shut and sit on the couch in the living room. Why I'm gifted? Tons of question starting to swirl in my head all of a sudden and it hurts. I return to my room and pull out a photograph gallery book from the bookshelf. Inside filled with all my happiest moments, especially the time where my friends, Jordan and Dean were still alive. We went fishing, camping, climbing mountains, and trekking in the forest.

Those pictures remind me everything and tears running down my cheek. How could I ever forgive myself? I could just put out the idea of finding that monster. But greed feasted all of us. I slide the book back to its location.

I think I had made my decision. What had happened cannot be unwind. I have to put the past behind me and move on. I take a glimpse of the button in my right hand. I hope I made the right choice and press the button with thumb. An energy surge in a spiral shape happened at the center of my room as I stand against the wall of my room. Blue static impermeable barrier surrounding it.

After the surge, the same person appeared out of it. I look at him in amazement and surprise. He holds out his right hand to me. "Take my hand," he says. I grip his hand and in a flash, I feel like I'm in an unknown dimensional space.

Moments later, we arrive at a place, probably the hall. It was white and the pillars decorated with Pegasus banner, like the one sewed on their uniform. "Welcome to Pegasus Academy."


	3. Sinister Chronicle Part One(Edited)

**325 Years Ago…**

I was fighting against the piercing downpour, hustling through tree breaches and jumping over roots. I reached my house which could be considered as a hut. The ground was covered with dust. I hung my cloak of a hook beside the door. I walked into a room filled with many stacks of books which I'm too lazy to sort it. That room used to be the living room but was "renovated" into a mini library. More importantly, I don't like cleaning.

I took a seat on the chair arranged between the corners of the left wall with a table sitting in the upper left corner of the room with a few dark sorcery books lying on it. I've been drawn to black magic for quite some time now due to how fascinating they are. One who is skilled in the dark art could unleash superb destructive force.

I am indeed seeking power to augment my ability. Yet, I don't get it why people despise black magic. They said that black magic will turn a person evil, but I don't believe that. People are only evil because they desired to be. What if I can use black magic for good, it might possibly change how people view on black magic.

I reached for a random book on the table and begin flipping through any pages. "You have changed...," says a voice in my head. He was Cain, my guardian, rune, weapon and companion. He learns human nature from me in exchange, he teaches me about magic and fighting techniques from him.

"Maybe I did. But, black magic is the only thing I didn't get to master."

"You know how dangerous it can be?" Cain sounds worried. Indeed, I knew about the risks I will be facing while mastering it. On the other hand, it's worth to learn something that I don't know and acquire new knowledge.

"Legend said that if you influenced by black magic, your personality will be taken away as well as your memories," he says.

Ha! Who would believe that? I'm not a typical seven-year-old boy but an 827-year-old adult, well I guess I'll not, but for some people. There are many people that had learned black magic and didn't use it for any evil purposes. For example, Cortia, an acolyte of Marxius, the master of dark sorcery. Cortia didn't use her black magic to hurt people but using it to help other people. Though, her mentor died in a battle between a wicked demigod. Turns out that she is the only one successor.

I stopped on a page about how to use the Book of Rune with black magic to create a new rune. I grinned without noticing. Cain alerted me. "You're driving your subconscious away…." I closed the book and left my house. The rain stopped and the air was fresh. I headed to the capital hoping to find Zenith in Roth's Rune Library.

When I arrived and entered the library, I shouted to him; everybody looked at me and the librarian shushed me. I apologized and saw Zenith walking towards me.

"Master?"

"Zenith, I need you to help me with a summoning spell," I whispered silently.

"What!"

"Shush!" the librarian annoyed as Zenith apologized.

"You know that will be really dangerous?" he whispered beside my ears.

"Of course I knew," I muttered back. "Follow me to Ash Lake Forest." We left the library and headed down South West from the capital.

"What are you going to summon?"

"Hm… I don't know," I didn't think about what I'm going to summon. But, I felt something urging me to and it was definitely not from Cain, since he didn't talk to me after leaving the house. Something is forcing me to do something really bad, but what is it? "Give up. You're not strong enough to resist the darkness," Cain finally spoke, warned me in my head as I didn't bother to reply.

When we arrived at the site, the sound of river eased my thoughts as I began to chant the curse for the summoning spell. After chanting, a magic circle appeared on the ground in our diameter. I asked Zenith to lend me some of his power. He focused a small portion of his energy and linked to me. I felt sudden surges but soon faded away as the energy became stable.

I continued the next part of the spell while been muttered by Cain. Well, I have gotten used to it over the past few hundred years. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. Energy particles formed inside the magic circle. When I finished the spell, a surge of magic discharged in all direction.

"That's it?" Zenith asked me as he was gasping for air.

There was nothing. Perhaps I did it all wrong, or maybe I cast the wrong spell. Cain was right about me for having no talent on doing black art. But, I get the feeling of viciousness to do something bad. "Let's get back," I suggested.

Few months have passed, I was still researching black art and I found myself deeply immerse with it. I was in the living room which is also my work room pinpointing information to figure out the breakthrough of learning black art in the easiest way.

After a while, I left my house and went to the capital to take a walk until a thought came into my mind. _Use the book of rune… use it…_ , I stood silently for a moment. The desire is strong and was hard to resist it. I follow my senses and brought myself to the Sacred Weapon chamber.

I slipped past the guards that were guarding the entrance. The book was placed at the center of the chamber. I walked silently to the book and opened it. _Do it…come on…just do it, the voice whispered into my ear._ I stared at the book. Why am I doing this? Cain would have stopped me from doing this but he didn't.

"Cain? You there?" I called to him but no response.

Shortly after, it came an indistinctive reply in my mind. "Yes…?" At first, I thought it was Cain. On the second thought, it didn't sound like Cain at all. Cain's voice was usually loyal and discipline but this one was full of wrath and evilness.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Tsk…tsk…tsk…I'm you, your nightmare."

"What have you done to Cain!" I snarled. It was all my fault. I should have listened to Cain in the first place but I got carried away.

"Just keeping him in check to ensure that he didn't interrupt me," he said. "Now…"

I felt my body been controlled. My right hand started to moved by itself as it going to touch the book. "What are you doing!" I'm trying to hold back but it was too strong. When my hand touched the center pages of the book, strong light burst out and blinded me.

"Chaos. Seven deadly sins that were trapped for their guiltiness in the world of death. Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Pride, and Greed. Hear my whisper and arise from your sin to corrupt every people in the universe!"

A pillar of dark light shot to the sky. Suddenly I heard Cain shouting me, "Hold yourself! Use all your power and follow what I say."

"The purification of evil shall be brought to cleanse their guilt. Each with an individual aspect that is needed to forge to become stronger. My sins may not be forgiven, but, if I can change everything, I, shall redeem myself and correct my wrongs. Ascension…." I followed everything Cain said as I started to lose myself.

"This is the last time we'll be together," Cain muttered. "Goodbye." His rune that was implied on my right arm vanished. I lost my subconscious afterwards.

When I woke up, I found myself on a bed in a small room. I felt like I wasn't myself anymore but rather, a new personality although I do remember part of my previous self. "So you awake…," a guy said to me roughly looked around the same age as me.

"How long am I been sleeping?" I asked him while getting into a sitting position on the bed.

"Well, a week." He replied, standing beside the door. "What's your name?"

What is my name? I have no idea literally. I remained silent until he broke it. "Do you heard about a person breaking into the Sacred Weapon chamber?"

"Er…no."

"That person was trying to steal one of the thirty Sacred Weapon stored in the chamber but was exiled by the Council," he said. "That brat got nerve of steel to break into the chamber. While I don't even have the gut to break into it."

Why is this sound so familiar? Have I entered the chamber before? And, why do I have the feeling that I had been in the chamber and used one of the Sacred Weapon? "So, how should I call you, Tharian, Aaron, or Hex?" he questioned me, giving suggestion on what name should I adopt.

Without hesitate I replied "Hex" and it turned into my name. I looked at my right arm for a moment as if something was there before but I just couldn't remember what was it. "I'm Gavian." He told me his name. "I sense great potential for you to learn black arts. If you're interested in learning it, I can teach and guide you."

"I wanted to learn black arts!" My mouth just doesn't know how to remain shut.

"Before that, there are two rules."

"Never pick the wrong path and also, never abuse the destructive force of black arts." Gavian said.


	4. Special Part One

**Here's my Christmas Special(I got delayed, Pardon me XP). It's been great to be able to write again even though its cringe. The 2nd part will be posted during New Year early January. Hope everyone have a healthy life and not caught into anything inconvenient!**

 **P.S - still need to revise for a little bit.**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I wondered, staring into the sky with the sun and moon appeared on both sides of the horizon. I swore it was just a dream but, I could hear eldritch screeches emitting from all side. The area was covered in red, or perhaps, the crescent moon and the dark sun that caused the effect. Ocean coated in dark red colour surrounds me on this two-square-meter platform that I'm standing.

Eclipse reflected on the surface of the water; even though the sun and moon are not in an alignment. The warm air breezing by my body. A feminine voice suddenly turned on my nerves, "Have you ever imagine the life between being an Angel and a Demon?" The voice suddenly changed to low and demonic tone when the word 'Demon' was spoken.

"Decades ago, Drea and Mirelyn met each other. Drea was an Angel and Mirelyn was the demon king's daughter, the Princess of Demon Realm, Dealliurm. Both loved each other so much and eventually married. Then something happened…"

"Release her!" a masculine voice roared, rippling the ocean vigorously and caused tidal waves in spiral crashing at the platform I am standing on with a barrier protecting me against it.

"You had broken the law of the Order. Regardless of Demons are good or bad, by it means impurity must be purified. I must constraint your power and take away your position as an Angel!"

"Drea was exiled to Earth while Mirelyn was killed. When the Demon King was informed about the incident, he declared war against the Order. The war carried on every day, countless of life sacrificed. Drea, while retaining his immortality, search for a way to revive Mirelyn. Then one day, he found it. A ritual to bring anything back to life but with sacrifice needed to be done in order to succeed. At first, he hesitated but then, his determination persisted."

"So Mirelyn was brought back to life?" I asked.

"Yes. And then, the war ended," her tone dropped instantly as she ends the sentence.

"That's it? What happened before that? More importantly, who are you?"

"Your guard—"

"Wait...how many guardians do I have anyway?" I doubted because having four guardians would be too absurd.

"Only both of us. I'm Diana while Hildred, who was the one speaking with the demonic voice just now."

"What about Eliz and Ella?" I wondered.

"Elizabeth and Ella are spirits of an ancient entity. They were born as an adult but age like a normal human while retaining their youth. Right now, they're approximately seven-years-old," Diana replied.

"So...they're are not my guardian? What are you then—"

"We are the one responsible for your demonic form. Eliz and Ella are different; they came from a different world, not Earth, neither Heaven nor Hell. They're bounded to you after you were born and only begin emerging when you are reaching sixteen-years-old," said a normal calming toned voice. It's Hildred, he sounded more lively with the royal presence in his voice.

"They're more like companions," Diana continued. "Eliz and Ella will restore your consciousness soon. Be safe, young one." There are countless of questions I wanted to ask, but when I tried to voice out, everything faded to white.

 **End of POV**

* * *

"Dude, wake up!" Cedric shouted at Jason, who had passed out on the ground behind him. He held his dagger against a blade only an inch away from cutting his throat. He sent a kick to the person, knocking a few distances away.

"Tell me why do we even come here…" Cedric glared at Garnett, knowing the fact that there was an error in the teleportation device occasionally.

"I don't know! I had the right coordinate sequence before initiating and if I'm right, it should bring us to Egypt," Garnett replied.

The surrounding wasn't the same as the Earth they live in. It was rather deserted, flourished with overgrowth plants. Moreover, it looked like an aftermath war zone where ruined buildings left abandoned around the area. In the sky, there was another planet orbiting beside the planet. The two worlds looked as if they were about to collide with each other.

"Resolve!" shouted the person Cedric knocked. His blade dissipated, forming a half-body, shadow-like, metallic silver humanoid that levitates behind him.

"What in the world is that…" the two dropped their jaw, terrified yet surprised to see such being. It was beyond their imagination. They could feel the strong essence coming from the humanoid.

As the person sprung towards them, Jason woke up with a sudden burst of energy that pierced through the sky. Bright lucid light glimmering on his body as he began shifting to his other form. His scarf becomes white; silver stained his left eye and the black outline around the pupil while the right eye, black with red lines around and vivid red pupil.

The person sprung towards Jason with his humanoid in front. Before the two clashed, another man in a black suit appeared between them. "General Ozwort…" the person groaned. He was pushed back to his origin by a strong pulse.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…. Kids like you should not wander such place like this. Rieh, just a bit of reminder that your family is looking for you as well as the Ambassadors and —" said the guy. Jason reverted back to normal and fall unconscious again due to the sudden overwhelming power.

"Tell them I do not need their empathy and I'm not a kid anymore," Rieh gnarled, leaving the spot in a breeze of wind. Ozwort stared at the spot for a moment and sighed in disappointment before turning to the group.

"So…what bring you guys to such place? This place is rendered with danger and improper for any activities," said Ozwort in a friendly manner. He's like the guy people could rely on in every crucial moment.

Garnett mustered himself up as he replies. "Our teleporting device somehow became malfunction all of a sudden and the next thing we knew, we had ended up here."

"So, y'all are from a different universe. Am I, right?"

"Yes…how do you know?" Cedric responded.

"Frankly speaking, extra-specimen isn't rare in this version of Earth." Ozwort squatted beside Jason and touched his forehead. Rendering no sign of life-threatening events or injuries before withdrawing his hand.

"He'll be fine. Just passed out of exhaustion," said Ozwort.

The two watched in amazement as Cedric questioned how did he do it. Ozwort gave a brief explanation about the world around them followed by a series of events that happened. The story was breath-taking as it left the two flabbergasted.

"Magic wanders in the Earth atmosphere since that day, it became part of living but as well the cause of the catastrophic event, The Fall."

"Earth experienced climate changes as well terrain shift that breaks off several parts of numerous countries and merged together. Some small isolated island sank into the depths as water level raised. Then, an extra-terrestrial sentient species emerged from the depth. Humanity has driven back to Dark Age for a period of time." Ozwort narrated. They sat around Jason, waiting for him to wake up.

"But this didn't stop mankind from advancing, our knowledge of magic began expanding as we accessed the Lore and where it came from. Velortias had merged with our world," Ozwort pointed at the planet floating beside the Earth's atmosphere.

Cedric and Garnett looked doubtful. How can a planet connect with another planet? They thought. Ozwort looked at their expression and smiled. "No one knows why they co-existed as Earth's "alternate part". According to the Lore, Velortian existed long before we humans began civilizing. They were driven away by the magic that lurks the planet."

"Why?" Garnett inquired.

"Hm…why…. I'm also thinking about that," said Ozwort, staring at beautiful planet above them.

"Huh?" the two uttered in unison.

"Perhaps Velortian was trying to seal magic away until a race that could fully utilize its capability. During our study in magic, we learned that it resolves one's mental strength and any disturbance could cause an outbreak. But it also gives you the ability to manipulate nature elements and others, like a form of art, changing from one phase to another, as you have already known."

"You didn't mention about why they seal magic away, mister…I mean Sir!" Cedric panicked, confused on how to address Ozwort.

"Call me anything you like. I don't mind at all. So…I didn't tell you why Velortian sealed magic from their us? Not everyone uses magic for good, they viewed it as a dangerous power that drives people to insanity. I assume that's why they sealed it."

"Why not forever?" said Garnett.

"That's what I have been thinking of all the time. Maybe there's another reason. But who knows, someday we will know why." As Ozwort finished his sentence, Jason finally woke up.

"Argh…my head…" Jason muttered. He felt a sudden gush of pain rushing to his head, but luckily it wears off over time.

"How was the slumber?" Cedric mocked.

"Not cool man…" said Garnett elbowed Cedric's left arm.

"The sun is about to settle. I think you guys should follow me back. Places like this is a terrible place to stay over the moonlight," said Ozwort.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"Over the past decades of years, numerous animals had evolved to adapt the nature as well capable of preying people they came by. Moreover, their intelligence improved to help them become a stealthy predator. They could kill anyone in a blink of an eye without causing any awareness to the surrounding."

"I would love to see them face-to-face…" Garnett muttered.

"Oh, you better not, as they will clean your face off and ingest your flesh with no bones left behind," Ozwort joked, standing up to stretch his body.

"Erm…just now…the guy with the creepy thing floating by his side, what is it?" Jason recalled seeing Rieh before he collapsed in his other form.

"Rieh?" Ozwort began moving as the group followed behind.

"What was that thing behind him?"

"It's an Astral, a being linked to their host and only begin emerging after an Astrian reached a certain age," Ozwort replied, cutting through the woods with a huge island came into view. It was small from far away and also surrounded by water.

"Astrians of the Astraldri race were born under the sign of Earth's common constellations and only in rare cases, one of the other seventy-six. Astral is the manifestation of the constellation sign of its host, most Astral takes the form of a human figure," Ozwort added.

"So…they're like...celestial beings?" Said Cedric, tightening his Valor Gauntlet while keeping up the pace.

"If you put it that way that related to astronomical, then indeed they are."

"Are they any other species?" Garnett asked.

"There is one more. But...I will not give any information about them," Ozwort replied, much to their dismay.

"Instead," Ozwort continued. "I'll hand you a book with every races and species recorded over the past few centuries." Garnett immediately felt a surge of excitement.

As they slowly nearing the island, a huge shadow flew past them. The group flinched while Ozwort was cold-headed, making no movements. As the shadow landed in front of them, it made a large screech with its wings spread open in hostility. Stood in front of them is a raven twice their height with massive wings structure and metal cutting beak.

"Pardon me. I should have done this a long time ago instead of walking," Ozwort said, turning to the three with a doubtful face.

Ozwort spread his arms wide, trying to envelop them to get as much physical contact as possible. Before the raven strikes them with its break, bright light flashed at it, leaving only particles of blue lights scattering the area. The over-sized raven shrieked furiously before returning back to the sky gasped after the location displacement due to a sudden removal of oxygen during the process. "That's," Cedric inhaled deeply. "Life-threatening!" He finished, sweat running down his temple.

"This is what everyone called teleport, well mostly throughout the universe. This ability cuts off any air molecules in the area of the user cast. Afterward, the user will be transported to a waypoint he created earlier," Ozwort divulged.

"Then, the user can only travel back and forth from the same places?" Said Garnett.

"Indeed," Ozwort nodded.

"But ours don't work like that," Jason remarked.

"Every universe has their own version of teleportation ability,

Cedric and Jason scanned the room. The room was massive, filled with craft tables and tools for electronic devices. A large mirror implanted on the end of the room, displaying the landscapes outside the building.

"Make yourself home, no one lives here other than me." Ozwort offered as he wanders to one of the craft tables.


	5. Special Part Two

_"Dear my sweet children, sleep through the night,  
_ _Mommy is here to help you ease your fear.  
_ _Moonlight glimmering those hide in the woods,  
_ _Sorrow and despair will not haunt your fragile soul._

 _Darkness has fallen into our world  
_ _Thee shall not fear as I am at your side  
_ _No one will hurt you, dear children of mine  
_ _Mommy's lullaby will put you to sleep —"_

Jason spaced out as the lullaby sang in his mind in a serene harmonious tone. Ozwort noticed Jason is a little doubtful, walked to him from one of his craft tables.

"Are you okay?" Ozwort asked with three chips juggling in his right hand. Ozwort asked with three chips juggling in his right hand.

"I…I'm fine, thanks." Ozwort could tell that he was filled with doubt by the look of his eyes, worried and unsettled expression. by the look of his eyes, worried and unsettled expression.

"These things should fix your problem on teleporting. Just simply mount them on your device, that's all," said Ozwort, handing the chips to Jason.

"I don't get it…," Jason muttered looking into Ozwort's eyes that filled with kindness.

"Huh?"

"Why are you helping us?" Jason questioned.

"We do not need reasons to help someone in trouble even if they are bad, a slight change of heart could change the worse to good," Ozwort smiled.

Christmas carol was sung across the street down the building they are currently located in synchronized harmonious tone. Cedric walked to the end of the room with a large window mounted as the wall. Staring down the view, he glanced past a huge white pine tree only a block away from them.

"You're not celebrating Christmas?" said Cedric, referring to Ozwort.

"Nah, what's the point when there's no family member to celebrate with…." Ozwort replied, showing no sign of sorrow or anything as if his feelings were just plain.

"Why…?" Garnett questioned.

"They died."

"Wha-what!? Pardon me," Garnett apologized instantly without second thought.

"It's okay," Ozwort shrugged, pulling a smile. "It happened many years ago, long enough to let it rot to the past."

"What happened to them?" Jason asked out of curiosity.

He sighed to his relief just as the chanting stopped, causing the surrounding in utter silence. "That incident was called The Fall."

They sat in a circle in front of the fireplace. Snow has just started to fall as Ozwort continued.

"My family, eleven of them including me were assigned to lead a team across the world with the help of Velorians to eradicate a universal threat known as Tercilix that tries to destroy our world, which is what I think."

"I've read about such races before," Garnett recalled. "They're a race of highly advanced living machine with the capability of drawing magic for their use. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Not at all. Ain't you a smart one," Ozwort complimented before he continues. "They have no regard for human's life and only seek knowledge and technology and wouldn't hesitate to kill those who stands in their way."

"I...witnessed my family members have been killed one after another even the youngest who was only sixteen years old," Ozwort spoke in a normal tone, no remorse nor sorrow, unlike some other people would have started sobbing.

"I lost nearly all of emotion and because of that, it allows me to awaken my true potential. We managed to defeat them and sabotage every bit of information they gathered." Ozwort continued while making a small multi-color changing energy sphere.

"So beautiful..." Jason uttered. It looked like an aurora trapped inside a sphere case.

"Such aura and power," Garnett muttered, studying the sphere.

Cedric's eyes were fixed on the sphere, amused by the aura it emits. The sphere disintegrated shortly as crystal-like dust disperse all over the place, sparkled the room.

"After the event, I've gained an ability to see the color of their aura. Each color varies the hidden potential in a person. For example, red for warrior, green for guardian, yellow for marksman and so on," Ozwort explained.

"What about yours?" Jason asked, curious to know.

"Mine? I fit in any categories. That's what white aura is about."

"I don't get it... The sphere just now shows rainbow colors circulating around, why is your aura white instead of those colors?" Garnett doubted.

"Colors only fill in when they're needed and require certain mastering. But there's one aura that is not uncommon, the black aura."

"The resemblance of chaos?" Cedric blurted.

"Indeed. One's aura can be corrupted in certain ways and becoming black. There's still no evidence that people with black aura didn't cause chaos so far," said Ozwort as he snapped his fingers, revealing a small dark sphere floating in front of his face.

"Until now, I haven't tell anyone about this as I fear that bad things might happen," Ozwort divulged without hesitate.

"Why are you telling us anyway?" Garnett wondered.

"Because you three can be trusted," Ozwort replied with a smile, seeing them in goodwill.

"Everything was written in that book I gave to you," he continued.

"So, this is an original copy?" Garnett asked, waving the book Ozwort lent them.

"Nah," Ozwort revealed his empty right hand. With a snap of the fingers, a book with exact design appeared floating several centimeters above his hand. "The one you're holding is a replica of the original," he confided.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes it's better to know lesser than more," Ozwort remarked as the book faded out of sight.

"So, you guys not leaving? I thought y'all have Christmas Day to celebrate," he wondered.

"Three more days," said Cedric.

"Hm...I guess my timeline was messed up after the emergence of magic...," Ozwort muttered silently, checking the time on his mechanical watch while the three found it interesting. Jason voiced out, asking why is he still using a watch like this.

Old is gold. Ozwort loves antiques while still functioning even though it is no longer used in his era. "Things like this should be cherished while it lasts," Ozwort remarked.

"Well, if there's nothing more to ask. I'll bid you guys a farewell and merry Christmas," Ozwort added, walked to Jason side and tapped his shoulder as he whispers. "Other than the four presences in your body, there's still someone related to you out there alive."

He finished and left immediately. Jason wondered, which only added more questions about himself. "He sure is a weird guy...but awesome at the same time," Cedric complimented.

"Yup," Garnett agreed.

Jason passed the extra chips to his reptilian and elf friends as they mounted it onto their wristband watch. "Ready?" Garnett asked. There are no other options but to hope that the teleportation will work.

They closed their eyes and with a soft tap on the screen of the band, lights slowly enveloping them changing their surrounding. A brief moment later, they were forced out and something hard break their fall. The room was dark and chilly as there is no gap for light to pass through.

"Argh…. Where are we?" said Cedric.

Garnett sniffed. "Dust, heavy atmosphere…. And a strong amount of energy radiating from everywhere."

"Pyramid power?" Jason blurted.

"Hm…no matter what, it is disturbing our power," Garnett asserted. A small part of dragon scales on both his hands started illuminating, brighten only their surrounding.

"I never knew dragons could illuminate their scales…" Cedric muttered, looked surprised.

"Let just get over it," Garnett sighed. "Zenith said there was a relic buried deep below the pyramid and we don't even know which level we are in."

"I could just break the wall just right beside —" Jason immediately get cut off by Garnett.

"If you break one of these walls, the whole pyramid might collapse and possibly bury us alive." He reminded, glancing down the scary dark passage in front of them.

"Cedric," he called. "I thought you could do echolocation."

"Oh yeah… I've totally forgotten about that."

* * *

 **Back in Velortias…**

"I can't believe the authorities showing zero empathy…." said an indigo haired twin-tailed feline at Ozwort.

"They wanna banish that kid? They are in disbelief to realize that he is something more than just pure evil," Ozwort replied. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah….on the rug in front of the fireplace."

"Akumu Discordance, the Child of Entropy," Ozwort whispered.

"You do know that if he heard that, everything will go messy," said the feline.

"I'll never forget what happened in the past..."

 **Flashback, six years ago….**

"This child brings nothing but chaos!" The voice roared across the courtroom who is the head of Public Safety and Civil Defense.

"I, disagree," countered by the Astrian ambassador. "This child can be taught to control his power and use for good intention."

Everyone stared at him, some nodded as an agreement to his statement and some disagree putting the fact that the child is potentially dangerous until Ozwort voiced out.

"I agreed with Lunio, that this kid deserves the right to live a normal life," Ozwort remarked. "Even though he has the potential to cause something so great that could threaten everyone. However, I don't believe he has bad intention."

"Tsk….you'll put the population of mankind in crisis as well other species," the head of PSCD warned.

"I'll take him under my wing," Ozwort responded.

"That's enough," the judge voiced out. The looks of his eyes are dead-pan and full of wrinkles, making him look like a grumpy old man. "By the time he reaches fifteen years old, he must already know how to control his power. If you fail, I have no choice but to exile Akumu Discordance —"

The child inside the cradle beside Ozwort whined after hearing his name. A strong impulsive energy wave suddenly burst out in all direction, lights started flickering until to certain extent, exploded. It lasted for a few minutes as the child slowly calmed down and returned to sleep. When Ozwort glanced at him, he noticed something out of ordinary — black and white aura existed together without conflict.

That moment it made Ozwort wanting to defend Akumu even more than ever, to understand his special aura. "Look, he almost kill us all!" snarled the head of PSCD.

"If you want him to cause more trouble, shout out his name. You'll regret," Ozwort snarled with a dreadful look.

The trial continued on for several minutes, much to everyone's frustration.

"Dismiss." Everyone slowly walked out of the room as Ozwort and Lunio stayed for a while.

"You sure you can teach him everything?" Lunio wondered.

"He's special," Ozwort implied.

"You're not the only one who can see the presence of aura," Lunio reminded, knowing Ozwort could determine one's aura with naked eyes. "More importantly, you certain that he won't get corrupted?"

"I am," Ozwort said confidently.

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to look for me," Lunio smiled faintly before leaving in a breeze of wind.

 **Flashback ended**

Ozwort remembered the energy released from Akumu. The outburst that could have killed everyone in the courtroom six years ago. "I'll have to take Akumu to somewhere else away from everyone."

"Where?"

"The Ruin, one of the safest place just few hundred kilometers away from here."

"Are you sure…?" the feline concerned due to the fact that outside the city nothing is safe.

"The Ruin is fortified by me for personal usage and animals in that area aren't as dangerous as you expected," Ozwort noted. "You're not going back with your friends yet, Dante?"

"Nah, I have to take care of Charlotte until her mom return from her mission," Dante sighed.

"Your wife sure is a fighter even in Christmas Eve, well nevertheless your daughter must be proud of her mom," Ozwort joked.

"She should be."

"I'll take my leave then, see you after Christmas."

* * *

Zenith was sitting in his favorite place, the library of Trinity Academy. However, he came to realizing that the relic he asked the two to retrieve is already been retrieved and kept in the Preservatory of the academy.

"Are we there yet? It's getting really spooky in here…," said Jason, walking between Cedric in the front and Garnett behind him.

"We're lost," said Cedric, shocking the two following him.

*Beep…beep…* Garnett wristband beeped as the sound echoing down the passage.

*Click*

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sorry….I kinda have forgotten that the relic is already retrieved a long time ago, preserved in the academy. I'm really sorry about that...," Zenith apologized for his mistake, which enraged the three.

"What!" the three shouted in unison.

In the end, they broke out of the pyramid as it crumbles into a mountain of huge chunks of rock, hastily to find Zenith for the wild goose chase that he had put them into.


End file.
